


Granger Girl (1)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 激情产物 致敬我的黄老板💙标题与剧情来自《Galway Girl》- Ed Sheeran就是两个战后逃避现实的老同学快乐hit up！我最爱的成年人爱情！！！配合bgm食用更愉快w





	Granger Girl (1)

德拉科·马尔福在伦敦麻瓜街区的一条黑暗肮脏的背巷幻影显形，皱着鼻子抹平了麻瓜T恤与牛仔裤上并不存在的皱褶，然后低着头快步向外走。

 

一个街区开外的格拉夫顿街上有一家热闹的爱尔兰酒吧，每晚十点开始营业至凌晨四点，周四与周六晚上还有一英镑半打烤鸡翼的优惠——饥肠辘辘的失意酒鬼总能在这里宾至如归。

 

德拉科对这一切并不陌生——事实上，这已经是他这个月以来第三次来这里了。他没有想到自己也有说这样的话的一天：曾经不可一世的小马尔福先生对他在魔法部不上不下的边缘工作与尴尬的社交生活完全提不起兴致，战后如履薄冰的处境让他不得不大老远地跑到一家热闹的麻瓜酒吧来寻找生活的出口。

 

一家没有人知道他曾是个战争犯、并且对此评头论足的酒吧。

 

但是显然今天的梅林不怎么偏爱他。走在他前面几步的几个大块头完全挡住了他的视线；等到他看见酒吧门口半靠着墙抽烟的赫敏·格兰杰时，他已经来不及躲开了。

 

更准确地说，他甚至没反应过来要躲开或是怎样；他愣住了——要不是她胳膊上那个“泥巴种”伤疤如此显眼，他绝对无法认出眼前的人是魔法部电梯里那个紧挽发髻皱着眉头永远行色匆匆的格兰杰副司长：现在她的头发全部散开在肩后，有几缕甚至被汗水浸湿，黏在了两颊与颈边；相比她那些颜色暗沉的整套巫师袍，紧紧裹着她苗条身躯的砖红色无袖背心与白色丹宁布热裤有些过分性感了；更别提她那拉长上挑的夸张眼线，以及正从那两瓣鲜红的嘴唇中吐出的烟圈……若是再配上那种黑色的渔网丝袜，以及一个轻佻的、打量的眼神，他毫不怀疑会有男人前仆后继地尝试用大把钞票带走她。

 

谁又能想到魔法部最古板保守的格兰杰会在周六晚上打扮成这副模样来酒吧鬼混呢？

 

她几乎在同时看见了他，似乎也在努力消化在这样一个美好的周末同死对头不期而遇的尴尬。

 

格兰杰的脸颊在昏暗的路灯下显得有些潮红——她或许是从热舞中勉强脱身来呼吸新鲜空气的，又或者喝得晕晕乎乎需要夜风清醒清醒——任何一种，她看起来都大脑缺氧；她那双透过薄薄的烟雾看起来空洞迷离的棕色眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他。

 

这种看似专注实则放空的眼神让他陷入了与她伤疤有关的某段黑暗记忆中——他不喜欢这样。就在他准备错开他们相交的视线时，她毫无预兆地回过神来，朝他抬了抬下巴，象征着某种简短的问好。

 

鉴于他们平时工作中偶然遇到却彻底无视对方的状态，她突如其来的友善让德拉科确认：她在他来之前一定已经喝了不少。哪怕他今天还滴酒未沾，面前这个完全陌生的格兰杰让他出乎意料地放下了所有防御机制（这本该是酒精的活儿）迈开脚步向她走过去。

 

酒吧里传出的音乐与吼叫声是完美的背景音，让他们不用着急着用聊天打破僵局。

 

德拉科学着她的姿势，将整个后背靠在满是涂鸦的墙壁上，左腿往前伸支在路面上，右腿后曲抵着墙。

 

格兰杰丢了口中的烟头踩熄，重新抽出两根来，一根叼在嘴里，另一根用左手食指与中指夹住递到了他面前。

 

他接过了烟。她点了火。

 

格兰杰抽的是某种带爆珠口味的女士烟：薄荷与红酒味非常强劲，反倒是尼古丁的味道似有似无——这种美好的混合让从未抽过烟的德拉科一时有些迷恋；他猛地吸了一口，然后可悲地被呛得咳起嗽来。

 

他听见格兰杰笑了起来。他也跟着笑出了声。

 

“我都没注意过，你居然还有纹身。”她冲着他短袖袖口露出的、纹满图案的左臂努了努嘴——这些图案成功装饰了那个他无法用任何魔法或者物理伤害去掉的黑暗标记；不仔细看的话，骷髅头与蛇信都不过是整个纹身设计的一部分。

 

德拉科暗暗松了一口气。若不是格兰杰主动搭了腔，他还真的不知道要用什么作为开场白：毕竟一句“生活怎么样？”听起来太过于假惺惺了——如果他们当中任何一个人对这个问题有一个积极正面的答案，那他们现在就不会在小酒馆门外可悲地相遇了。

 

既然她决定将旧日恩怨放朝一边，像两个普通同事一样友好互动的话，他绝对配合她：“认识的朋友帮忙弄的。我能请你喝一杯吗？”

 

她眯了眯眼睛，“当然。”

 

———————

 

“所以——”格兰杰向酒保要了两杯neat double Jameson，然后转向他，“什么风把你吹来了？”

 

“你看起来挺意外的。怎么，就因为我是个巫师，所以不能够出现在麻瓜酒吧里？”德拉科用手肘杵着木质台面，调整了一个更舒服的坐姿，“不得不说，副司长大人，这话听起来真够血统歧视的。”

 

格兰杰耸耸肩，接过酒保递来的威士忌酒杯先抿了一口，“我太久没听过你说话了——所有我们共同出席的会议里，你都像是个失语症患者一样安静地待在扶手椅里——这几乎都让我忘记会说话的马尔福有多么惹人厌了。”

 

德拉科举起酒杯与她的碰了碰：“我就当这是夸奖吧——至少我还能闭上我的嘴安静一会儿，不像你和你的格兰芬多朋友，能够就所有提案吵得昏天黑地。”

 

格兰杰和麦克拉根——这两个格兰芬多在法律执行司的明争暗斗早已是部里公开的秘密；鉴于三个月前是麦克拉根被任命部长助理，接替老部长接管魔法部指日可待，而格兰杰只拿到了一个法律司副司长的位置，一个——对她过去十多年累死累活工作的安慰奖。这场争斗最终花落谁家，所有人都心照不宣。

 

她显然不想就任何与麦克拉根有关的事情多聊一句，又或者她仍然没有改掉她念书的时候那种打破砂锅问到底的恶习：“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”

 

德拉科一仰头，将杯子里甚至没有没过冰块的金黄色液体全部喝了，示意酒保这次可以为他再翻一倍量，“那你又为什么在这里呢？格兰杰？”

 

年近三十孤身一人的寂寞、工作不顺不得赏识的愤恨、对于贴在自己身上的标签深恶痛绝却无力改变的自厌……无论是罪犯还是英雄，他们都坐在同一个吧台前，为与理想相去甚远的平庸生活一杯接着一杯喝光麻瓜酒保递上的威士忌。

 

格兰杰是个聪明的女巫——她一直都是——聪明到足够理解他话中有话：他们为了共同的烦恼缩在这个麻瓜酒馆悄悄买醉（毕竟他们都承受不了为此登上巫师报纸的可怕后果）；既然她不愿意开诚布公地承认自己的不如意与脆弱，她也不要指望他会这么做。

 

“你还是闭嘴吧，马尔福。”她再一次将空杯子推向酒保，并且要求对方为她更换新的冰块。

 

“我以为是你先向我打招呼的。”

 

“那是因为我错误地认为你已经成熟到放弃你青春期那一套阴阳怪气的聊天方式了！”

 

她现在看起来真的有一些生气了：她不耐烦地捋了捋颈后的头发，用眉笔精致修饰过的眉头蹙在一起，两瓣饱满的嘴唇无意识地微微撅起——这让它们看起来非常性感。

 

他被自己这个念头吓了一跳：格兰杰？性感？虽然酒吧里昏暗的灯光与酒精的魔力让他犯下过不少错，但是这一次——他错得离谱。

 

或许因为他没有紧追不舍地反驳她，她的态度和缓了些，深吸了一口气，压低了她刚才因为气愤而格外尖细的声音：“我是说，谢谢你替我教训莱比锡和蒙太那两个混蛋——我看到了。”

 

莱比锡和蒙太——当然，当然。如果是指两个月前他们在茶水间里用糟糕的称呼侮辱格兰杰，而他路过时用两个隐蔽的恶咒把他们送进圣芒戈一事，他当然做了；但是梅林知道，他这么做和格兰杰一点关系都没有。他看到了两个恶毒却又懦弱的卑劣小人，他们让他想起了他努力想要摆脱的可耻过去，他收拾了他们，同时也收拾了他因此而生的自厌情绪。仅此而已。

 

但既然格兰杰这样一厢情愿地自作多情，他当然也不会蠢到真的揭穿实情；尤其是今晚——他的目光止不住地从她的面庞往下移——他们认识了快二十年，而他从来都没注意过她那些严实的袍子下面掩盖着这样的曲线……

 

最开始他说请格兰杰喝酒的时候，心里想的更多的是一杯加了冰的爱尔兰奶油酒——最多两杯——然后在她仍有理智的时候同她告别，避免任何意义上的麻烦（是以在她点威士忌的时候，他的心里还“咯噔”了一下）。但是现在，他想他们或许需要一些后劲更强的东西，一些——让他们忘记理智为何物的东西。

 

而显然他们面前放着的Jameson不足以胜任这项工作：说句公道话，爱尔兰威士忌，温柔得只配用来兑咖啡喝，尤其在现在这种他与格兰杰连着喝了六七轮下来仍然十分清醒的情况下。他凑到格兰杰耳边，压低音量，“你说，如果我们在这里点苏格兰威士忌——会不会很冒犯？”

 

她的身子微微后倾，避开了他将要擦上她耳廓的嘴唇：“最好再晚一些——我知道这个爱尔兰酒保还有二十分钟换班。先来一点Jack Daniel？我知道他们家有Tennessee Fire……你喜欢肉桂吗？”

 

德拉科挑了挑眉——他敢打赌，格兰杰一定注意过他那些带去会议上当早餐的肉桂卷。

 

TBC.


End file.
